Lips of an Angel
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Will’s trying to adjust to the socialite life when a reminder of what could have been crashes his pity party. JackWill song fic.


**A/N: **This fic is based off a fan video idea my two best friends originally came up with quite a couple years ago. It was never completed. For a Christmas present to my dear Anna, I wrote down this song fic. With her advise, I've decided to post it. Please enjoy!

**WARNING: **Male on Male. Yes. Man love implied via a kissing scene. General melancholy and end left up to the readers to decide. Flames will not be tolerated. Thank you and have a nice day.

**SUMMARY:** Will's trying to adjust to the socialite life when a reminder of what could have been crashes his pity party.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned the rights to POTC, there wouldn't have been that horrid subplot with Elizabeth's unwarranted attraction to Jack. Talk about left field…

**REMEMBER: **

"Dialogue."

Lyrics

Self-Explanitory

* * *

Lips of an Angel

A small sigh escaped into the whipping winds of the night. The smell of the sea, salty and cold, enveloped Will Turner. The clothes he wore were constricting, soon callused and bandaged hands tugged away at the neckties, buckles, and cinched beltline. Breathing his first free breath, Will turned his head back to the cheerful clinks of wine glasses, jovial chatter, and floating strands of Beethoven. The warmth of the ballroom barely reached his secret balcony perch. A sigh escaped once more.

"If I may say, Mr. Turner, you dun look too happy…" a deceptively soft, deep voice teased. Will gasped, spinning his head to the balcony rail. A silvery beam of light reflected off a dusty bottle of rum like a beacon.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Will tried to open his mouth to greet the Captain leaning over the cherry and plaster railing, but it felt like cotton dried his words on his tongue. Liquid black eyes traced the fancy garments, and the lad instantly felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny. "I just announced Elizabeth's and my intentions to marry," he said, hushed to the point of straining.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"That doesn't mean you're truly happy 'bout it," he declared, swinging his legs over the edge to land on the platform. Seizing his alcohol, he lifted it in a mock toast and took a swig, ignoring the drop escaping from the corner of his mouth and splashing the tiled floor. "The classy young wench, though, she's happy, no?"

"Jack…" was the response.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

The bottle missed its place on the rail. Instead it teetered to its doom. Jack Sparrow did not notice the shattering sound as Will whispered his name a second time urgently.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

Growling, Jack threw out his arm, catching Will and forcing the younger into the confines of his scarred and tattooed chest. Refusing to cry, Will wrapped his knuckles into the sun-bleached fabric of the Captain's shirt. Feeling fingernails prick into his skin, Jack tightened his hold on the lad. "You're tormenting me, Will…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…! I just—I'm supposed to love Elizabeth!" he hiccupped, shutting his eyes tight.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel!_

Jack smirked into the curly mess of russet strands. Slowly he stepped back, letting one of his hands come forward to tilt up the chin of the stubborn young man. "When have pirates ever cared for rules, Mr. Turner?" he questioned.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

"Jack—" Will forgot his words the instant Jack's lips landed squarely across his parted mouth.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
_

Elizabeth was standing, as if frozen by what she witnessed, near the French doors leading to the outside. It hadn't taken her too long to realize her fiancé had vanished into the swirling crowd of busy gowns and coattails. When she had first happened upon Jack's arrival, she waited for the two men to catch up privately before she would allow herself to enter. Yet… perhaps that was not quite the wisest idea.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Pivoting with expertise one would assume only a military man would know, Elizabeth closed the door swiftly and clicked the lock in place. Brushing past the blurry guests, she knocked over a servant and their tray of bubbling champagne. The crash of breaking hearts went unnoticed by the guests gossiping in their stupors.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

Moaning, Will was released from Jack's fierce grip. His legs wobbled, unable to support his weight. He fell gracelessly to his knees, tipping backwards from the rush. Stars were scattered in the heavens beyond the tall figure of the pirate. It was much easier to focus on the far away twinkling lights than the man he loved.

"Will."

Desperately, Will covered his ears, feeling his face grow warm. "N-No, Jack! That's not fair! I made a promise to her!"

"Will."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Taking a shaky lung full of air, he crawled back. Will shook his head, curls bounding in an ironically playful way. His lithe arms lifted, trying to turn the handle for the doors, but it would not budge. Jack stalked over, and Will's back struck the paneled glass, a chill seeping through his thin jacket at the touch. When Jack was sure Will could not escape, he bent down and took the tear stained face in his dry and too-hot hands.

"_Will_."

"… Jack…"

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
